life_of_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Itsstevemark/Know About Kanha National Park
WildTrails Recent Sightings - The One-Stop Destination for all your Wildlife Travels This National Park is not only famous for the Kanha Tiger Sightings but also known as the house of the rarest species of deer- Barasingha. One of the largest parks in Madhya Pradesh & also as the dream destination for all wildlife lovers, Kanha has never failed to surprise the tourists with its amazing tiger sightings. Rich in flora and fauna, Kanha is a must-visit destination for all wildlife lovers. The park is also home to many other wild animals like Royal Bengal Tiger, Leopards, Sambar deer, Spotted deer, Barking deer, Indian Bison, Jackal, Wild dog, Sloth bear, Langurs, Wild boars. History Kanha National Park is the part of “The Project Tiger” and was declared as the tiger reserve in 1974. Kanha is comprised of 2 separate protected areas known as Hallon and Banjar Wildlife Sanctuaries. The Banjaar and Halon valleys used to be hunting grounds of the British who would hunt the barasingha deer but the rapid decline of barasingha forced the authorities to gazette Kanha National Park. In 1933, Kanha was declared as a sanctuary after receiving notable appreciation from worldwide due to its beautiful landscape and amazing highland beauty. Wildlife Of Kanha Kanha Tiger Reserve has species of tigers, leopards, wild dogs, wild cats, foxes, and jackals. Among the deer species, swamp deer (also known as barasingha) is the pride of the place as it is the only subspecies of swamp deer in India. Kanha Safari Timing There are two safaris in a day i.e one in the morning and one during the afternoon. The timings, however, depends on the season also. The safaris in Kanha are allowed from sunrise to sunset with a break between 1100 hrs to 1500 hrs. Safari Gates There are three safari gates in Kanha * Khatia (primary gate of Kanha National Park) *Mukki (heads to core Mukki zone & also another important entry gate to the sanctuary *Sarhi gate This gate heads to the calmer part of the sanctuary with open grassy meadows, where blackbuck, barasingha, sambhar, and chital can be easily spotted. Places to visit near Kanha Kanha Museum: The museum is situated inside the vicinity of the park. It is one of the best places to visit for all wildlife lovers. This museum remains closed on Wednesday. Sunset Point(Bamni Dadar): Tourist visit this point to witness the amazing sunset in Kanha. Bamni Dadar is the highest point within the sanctuary & it is the best place to view the spectacular beauty of the park. Karwardha Palace: Karwardha is 3 hours drive away from the park. The palace is a heritage hotel run by the royal family of this region, situated in the Maikal hill. It was built in 19436-1939 by king Dharam Raj Singh. How to reach Kanha By Air: The nearest airport is Nagpur, which is 266 km from Kanha. This airport is well connected with flights to the domestic as well as an international destination. By Rail: The nearest railway station is Jabalpur, which is 175 kms away from Kanha National Park. It takes 4 hours drive to reach Jabalpur from Kanha. By Road: Regular buses are available from Jabalpur to Kanaha and from Nagpur to Jabalpur. Taxis and cabs can also be hired easily. Key Tips For First Time Visiors Of Kanha National Park Make Your Kanha Safari Unforgettable With WildTrails? WildTrails provides an easy way of seeing all possible wildlife trips for some of the top exotic wildlife destinations across the world Supporting India, Kenya & Tanzania with an end-to-end trip right from your flights, to wildlife resorts to wildlife safaris to pickup/drops from local airports to even local experiences & that you probably don’t want to miss including 16-hr support via direct chat with our world-class support staff via our App or WhatsApp (in the event of any delays or last-minute issues to any general queries about your plan or destination). WildTrails uses the network of best tiger tracker experts associated with the particular zone of the park. WildTrails is the world’s first and only company to bring Sightings Data, analytics into planning Wildlife holidays. WidTrails have all the sightings info (4 years data) to create a predictive metric called the sighting index. Our Trails Across India *Kabini *Nagarahole national park *Bandipur National park *Bandhavgarh National Park *Kaziranga National Park *Ranthambore National park *Thadoba Andhari tiger reserve *Gir Forest National park *Jim-Corbett National park *Pench Wildlife Sanctuary *Kanha National Park & Many more Our Trails Across Africa * Masai Mara National Reserve *Naivasha National Park, *Serengeti National Park & Others Feel free to Get a Quote Call: +91 9901175444 Mail : info@wildtrails.co Category:Blog posts